


Thanks, Skipper

by NaughtyBees



Category: Ghosts (TV 2019)
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Pat is an LGBT ally, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-26 01:17:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20035480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyBees/pseuds/NaughtyBees
Summary: Button House gets a visitor, someone specifically looking for Pat.





	Thanks, Skipper

"That's good, boys!" Pat smiled as the group continued to put up their tents, a wide grin on his face. "Frank, your guy rope is a little tangled, be careful to untie it or your tent might fall on you in the night." As he turned to fetch the tent pegs, Pat noticed one of the boys sat on a stump, away from the others. He frowned and walked over slowly. 

"Jeremy? You okay, mate?" He asked softly, tilting his head. 

The little boy sniffled hurriedly and wiped at his eyes, nodding. "Y-Yeah…I'm fine."

Pat crouched beside him and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Are you sure? You can tell me anything, I won't repeat it." He assured him. He knew a few of his boys had no other adults they could trust, and he hoped he could be there for them all. "You won't be in trouble if it's anything bad. You know me, I don't shout." Pat didn't believe in shouting. Any bad behaviour was treated with a gentle word and encouragement to do better. 

Jeremy looked at Pat, his face crumpling a little. "I feel really weird…" He mumbled, sniffling. As Pat passed him a tissue, he thanked him, wiping his eyes. "Last time I was at home, my sister and her friends were playing dress up, and I joined in and…I really liked being in a dress. My dad told me off but…" He let free a soft sob, pressing the tissue over his mouth and nose. Pat didn't interrupt, the hand on his shoulder squeezing gently.   
"I want to be a girl." Jeremy said, looking at his scabby knees with a quiet, shaky sigh. "Is that bad?" 

Pat shook his head, smiling gently. "Of course it isn't bad! Other people feel just the same way as you!" He assured, patting his back. "You can be whatever you like. Some boys want to be astronauts, some boys want to be firemen. And some boys are girls. If you're a girl, then you're a girl! No ifs or buts."

Jeremy looked at Pat, wide eyes blinking. "But… My dad--" 

Pat shook his head. "No, no. He doesn't get to tell you who you are. Nobody does. You're the only person who knows who you are." He stood up, holding out a hand to help Jeremy up. "Would you like me to get the others to call you a girl now? See how you like it?" He asked, pulling him to his feet. "If not, that's okay too! Whatever you're comfortable with!" 

With a soft nod and a sniffle, Jeremy looked back to where the boys were sword fighting with sticks. "Thanks, Skipper… That would be nice."

oOo

"Car!" Robin announced, looking out of the window with a grin. "Ooh, lady!" 

Alison frowned a little at the unexpected visitor and walked to the door, stepping out into the crisp morning air. The other ghosts, stuck for something to do, watched intently.   
"My, she is a pretty one." Julian chuckled as Alison approached the woman. 

As they chatted, the other ghosts decided to follow, interested in the new person.   
"I just heard your name, Patrick." The Captain said over his shoulder, and Pat perked up, walking toward Alison and the woman quickly to catch the conversation. 

"...I've never been here before. Couldn't bear to come to the vigil." The woman said, wringing her hands. "But, you know, if there's any part of him hanging around, a ghost or something…" She laughed softly. "I don't know, it's silly."

Alison glanced over her shoulder at Pat, then turned back to the woman. "What would you say to him? If he was here?" 

The woman thought for a moment before taking a breath. "I'd thank him. I was so worried about feeling like a girl, and Pat told me I was normal. He really helped me through one of the worst times in my life." 

Pat gasped softly, walking closer, his eyes wide as realisation dawned on him. 

"So, you were part of his troop?" Alison asked, tilting her head. 

"Oh, yes. My dad made me leave after he found out that Pat supported me. I wasn't there for the accident." She glanced toward the tree stump sadly. "He was the best person I ever knew. Never a harsh word, never a judgement. Nothing but happiness." She looked to Alison with a small smile. "He helped me to love myself, even if nobody else did."

Pat sniffled, wiping his eyes and swallowing hard. "She looks so happy." He whispered, laughing. "What's her name now?" He asked Alison, a question she rephrased for her. 

"Patricia, actually." She laughed. "Silly, I know, but if there's anyone I should be named for, might as well be the one person who helped me feel at ease with myself."

Alison smiled gently. "You know, Pat's grandson is also named after him."

Patricia laughed again. "We could start a club!" She grinned. 

Pat managed to stop crying enough to ask Alison to find out how the rest of his troop was.   
"Would you like to come in for some tea? I've got some cake going too. You can tell me more about Pat and the scouts."

"That would be wonderful, thank you." Patricia followed Alison toward the house, Pat in tow. He actually felt alive, like he'd seen the impact he'd had on people for the first time. It felt good. 

"So, do you believe in ghosts?" Alison asked, setting a cup of tea in front of Patricia. 

"Oh, yes!" She smiled, leaning on the table as she blew to cool her steaming drink. "I'd hate to think that Pat was floating around here somewhere though."

Alison made eye contact with Pat and he frowned, bouncing on his toes a little before sighing softly. "If she'll believe you…"

"Actually, uh…this will sound very weird…" Alison leant forward, setting her mug to the side. "A few months ago, I had a near death experience, and now I can see ghosts."

Patricia narrowed her eyes a little, raising an eyebrow. "...alright. Prove it." 

Alison looked around the room. "Okay, uh…Robin? Lights, please. Julian, this spoon. Oh, and yes please, Mary."

As the lights flickered, and the teaspoon in the middle of the table flung itself onto the floor, Patricia coughed slightly at the stench of burning, waving her hand in front of her face.   
"Oh, and Pat is here, and he's crying a little bit."

Patricia looked around curiously. "Alright…what does he look like then?" 

Alison laughed softly. "I'll make you believe me one way or the other. He's about five foot eight, chubby, stupid moustache, very 80s glasses, all smiles…" She was halfway through describing his uniform when Patricia held her hands up. 

"Okay, I believe you!" She took a breath, looking around at the air. "What do you think, skipper?" She asked, gesturing to herself. 

Alison relayed for Pat, word for word, adding actions for flavour, so they could have almost been conversing face to face. 

"I think you look so happy. I'm so proud of you for being true to yourself." Pat smiled, moving to within Patricia's eyeline. "I remember your dad gave me quite the telling off for supporting you. I think I told him to go do something unsavoury to himself."

Patricia laughed. "Yes…he pulled me out of scouts after that. When I heard what had happened to you…Pat, I'm so sorry." She frowned. "I've no idea how hard it must be for you."

Waving his hand dismissively, he shook his head. "It's fine. Just tell me… None of my boys got in trouble, did they? Zach wasn't arrested?" 

"Oh! No, no, it was treated as an accident." She assured him, Allison's description of Pat's relief making her smile. "That's so Pat. Worrying about everyone else."

As Alison pulled up a chair for him, Pat sat down, looking at Patricia with a smile. "What about you? What happened?" 

Patricia shrugged. "I moved out as soon as I could. Started to transition once it became available to me. I think dad's still alive, but I don't talk to him." She sipped her tea, licking her lips. "I actually see some of the other scouts from time to time. Will told me you helped him realise he was gay."

"How's he? Happy? Frank and Alexander? Jamal? Timmy?" Pat asked. 

"They're all happy, Pat." She smiled sweetly at the empty chair. "Will has settled with his husband in Scarborough, Frank owns a bookshop in Glasgow, Alexander is an actor I think. Jamal is a scout master! And Tim, I think he's head of his own IT firm." She placed a hand in front of his seat, as though putting a hand on his, a gesture he attempted to reciprocate without retching. "You taught them all how to be good people."

Pat sniffled, his sleeve scrubbing at his eyes. "That's all I ever wanted. To make my boys - and girls--" he added, making Alison smile, "...to make you all better."

Patricia smiled. "You did an excellent job, skipper." She patted the table and drained her tea, setting her cup aside. "Oh, I never thought… Are _you_ happy, Pat?" 

Pat shrugged. "Yes! I mean, I live with other ghosts and two people, there's no shortage of group activities now, and I can't touch anything but I'm here forever so…I'm very happy." He smiled. "Especially for seeing you. You will tell the others to come visit, won't you?" He gasped. "If that's alright with you, Alison!" 

She was broken from her translation and turned to Pat. "Of course! Any friend of Pat's is a friend of ours."

Patricia nodded. "I could organise a camping trip. Like old times. You never did show us how to make flutes out of sticks."

Pat frowned a little. "We will have to be careful with knives, it's very easy for someone to--" A pointed look at him made him laugh. "Sorry…you're all old enough to use knives, aren't you?" 

"I'm probably older than you were." She giggled softly. "Honestly though, skipper… It's been really good to see you. Well…you know what I mean."

Fiddling with his neckerchief, Pat smiled. "It's been good to see you too." He pushed his glasses up, hoping that he'd manage to see his boys again, even after all this time.


End file.
